Trust No One
by GravityFallsChick
Summary: Violetta has a slightly recent attachment to Gravity Falls. It's an amazing show to her... but not her best friend Claire. It causes conflict between them, but there was a recent last straw. Now Violetta thinks Claire's found a replacement. Christina. But there's definitely more to Christina than she's letting on. It's so shocking, that you'll have to read until the VERY END.
1. Boring is Boring

Violetta

I lay down face-flat onto my pillow. I groan, although the sound is muffled by the pillow. "Why must mysteries be so hard to solve, and so long to find the out the answer?" I say. You're probably wondering why I'm so stressed. Or not. But you're still reading, so you must care a little.

Good to know _someone _does. Unlike Claire, who is definitely on the edge of The-Cliff-Of-Being-My-Best-Friend. Does she even understand? Claire hates Gravity Falls and how I became obsessed with it after Dreamscaperers aired. She said, and I quote,"The show is for little kids. You need to grow up, you know that right?"

Gravity Falls? For kids? Puh-lease. There are some references that kids should not know the meaning to on there. Like on the second short, Stan's Tattoo. My sister Aria totally freaked out. She vowed to never watch the show again after that. People can be so over-dramatic.

I roll over to the edge of my bed. Huh, Claire and I are both on the edge? But I'm also pretty sure I'm on the edge of my sanity. I lift my face off the pillow and groan even louder. Or maybe my last groan was just as loud, but the pillow muffled the sound to much, so I didn't notice? Hmmm...

I over-think, don't I? I stand up... or try to stand up. I end up falling off the edge. Off my bed not my sanity. Although, I wouldn't be surprised.

I have long brown hair that's wavy on the ends. I have dark blue eyes and wear a tank top with blue (like the same color as my eyes) horizontal stripes. The background is plain white. I have blue skinny jeans and high tops. Well, it's my signature outfit, so of freaking course that's what I'm wearing.

Maybe you guys need a little explaining out of me. Well, my BFF, for five years, is so mad that I didn't go to the mall with her. I mean, I said I'd do it later, but _noooooo_. You need to come _nooow._ You know what? Let's just do a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Vio," you hear from over a blue iPhone. "I'm Violetta, not Vio. It sounds stupid," I say. I've always hated it when people call me Vio. When you write it down, it looks like via. "Whatever. You wanna come to the mall?"

I roll my eyes even though it's completely pointless. "No, I'm doing research on-" I begin to say, but Claire cuts me off. "Let me guess... Gravity Falls?"

I laugh nervously. "_Whaaaaaat?"_ I say. "I'm not stupid, Violetta," Claire says angrily. "No kidding." This girl is a straight A student, while I get B's and C's and the occasional D's. "That's right 'no kidding'," I hear my best friend say. If she'll even be my friend whatsoever for long.

"Can't we hang later?" I say as I scroll down fanfiction. "OOH! I've got to go! Radioactive was just updated!" "I'm not through with you-" I press End Call.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's what happened. Ugh, why does she hate Gravity Falls so much? Whatever. I ditched her to enjoy Gravity Falls, and there's no turning back. Might as well make the most of it. I sigh. I wonder what Claire is thinking right now...

Claire

I flip my dirty blonde hair. "Hmm, where to eat?" I wonder aloud. I'm currently at the Boring Mall. Despite it's name, it's not so boring. We have Justice, a food court, a mirror maze, and a bunch of other stuff. I look around and spot a Taco Bell.

_Never _gonna happen. Across from it is a Subway. Now _that's _what I'm talking about.

I walk over to the very green area. I look down at what they have. Not really anything I like. I look over to the side and spot... OH MY GOD! DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

"Hey person!" I say to the guy at the register. "Hit me up with 2...5... no 10 of double chocolate chip cookies!" He looks at me confused and shocked. "What?" He changes his expression from freaked out to normal. "Nothing... That'll be 10 dollars." I hand him the money with the speed of lightning.

My green eyes are totally set on those cookies. He gets out the rest of the cookies. "Here you go, ma'am," he says handing me the bag. "Thanks!" I say and I snatch the bag away from him.

"That girl has problems," I hear him say to himself. "I heard that," I say. "Oh... um... sorry ma'am," he stutters. He quickly takes his iPhone and starts playing Candy Crush. He's scared of me. Good.

I walk over to a table, and I'm quickly joined. When I turn around I hope to see Violetta. But no. Instead, I find a chocolate haired girl wearing a pink flouncy dress. Her feet are mostly exposed by her pink flip flops. Her sunglasses are like a movie star's , and she takes them off like she's in a photo shoot.

"Hey, you do know that paparazzi aren't here right?" The girl rolls her eyes. "Yeah, why?" I scratch the back of my neck. "Uh... no reason."

"If you're wondering why I'm sitting here with you, I saw you sitting here all alone, so I decided to join you," she says. "Oh thanks," I say. "What's your name?"

"Christina. What's yours?" she asks. "Claire," I say. Is this girl a little weird to you too or is it just me? "Hey! Our names both start with the letter C!" Christina says. "Yeah, weird," I say.

I take one of the cookies out the bag and take a big bite into it. So... chocolaty... "Okay, I know I seem weird, but I really just want a friend." _Oh_, that explains it. "Sure, why not?" I mean, what's the worse that can happen?

**To explain the title for this chapter, they live in Boring, Oregon. This may be kinda important later on. *hint hint***


	2. Irreplaceable NOT!

**Saturday by Rebecca Black. Doesn't she have a song called Friday? Girl, we know our days of the week. People these days. And omg, I had a document called Grappling Hook and I looked at it then I saw that it was an unfinished chapter from Pulled Into Gravity Falls. That ended like a month or 2 ago! Why the heck did I still have that? I deleted it. I need as much space as I can get for the chapters of this story. Now, to the story.**

Aria

I sit down on the couch. Thank... the... lord... IT'S FINALLY WINTER BREAK! A hear a knock on the door, and I know who it is. I'm so happy I do a backflip all the way to the front door. Then there's me when it's summer break. Beware.

I open the door to see a brunette. "EEEE!" we both yell with happiness. "Hanna, we have to make a plan," I say. "To make this the best Christmas break EV-A!" Hanna says. She wears a pink long sleeve shirt and white jeans that almost cover up her UGG boots completely.

I wear a leopard print dress and... well boots that are purple and totally don't match the dress. But that's not a problem. The dress goes below my feet. Me and my trickery. The best pair. You know, besides my blanket and I, but alarm clock keeps on trying to break us up.

Ugh, I hate being 12 sometimes. Just because my 13 year old sister is 17 months older than me, she thinks she's the boss of the world. Sisters. I roll my eyes.

"Why'd you roll your eyes?" says Hanna. Oops. "Oh I was just thinking about my sister, and how she tries to boss me around," I say. "I know how you feel," Hanna says and she tosses her head back. "My adoptive sister always tries to boss me around..." She seemed to trail off right there.

"Why'd you trail off?" Hanna sighs. "My sister is _soooo_ weird. She always talks about magic and stuff. And she's obsessed with Gravity Falls," she says. "I think your sister and my sister are twins." Hanna laughs. "You've read my mind!"

No kidding. Just kidding there! I'm assuming I totally got you. Did I just use the _same word _twice in a paragraph? Wow, I suck at dialogue.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why Hanna and I want to make this the best Christmas vacation EV-A. Well, we do this every year. Every year, we try to make our breaks the best breaks EV-A. And we _have _to say EV-A. It's the rule. If you are not willing to follow that rule, you can't join us. That's probably one the reasons why we're the only 2 people.

Stupid rule, but best friends do stupid stuff together. Speak of best friends, why hasn't Violetta left yet? I thought she and Claire were going to go to the mall today. I may or may not stalk them from time to time.

"Be right back," I tell Hanna. "Okay," says Hanna and she hops down onto the couch. I knock on Violetta's blue door. "Come in," I hear her voice say from the other side. Her walls are painted blue, but you can barely tell, because a bunch of posters for that show called Gravity Falls. Her bed is a king size, and I have no idea why.

I walk next to her. She's sitting there, looking at her computer, reading fanfiction, as the music to the Gravity Falls theme song. I used to like that show... but Stan's Tattoo was traumatizing.

Violetta pauses the music and frowns. "_Why _are you interrupting me?" she says. "I was just wondering why you weren't at the mall with Claire," I say. "And I how exactly did you know I was supposed to be at the mall with Claire?" Violetta asks me knowingly.

_Maybe it's not to late you trick her..._"I didn't know until now," I say with a smirk appearing across my face. "Uh huh," she says. She's not buying it. "Whatever. So can you answer my question?"

"I'm to busy with Gravity Falls," says Violetta. "Well, that's a little rude if you ask me," I say. "But you know, it's your life, and you make the decisions."

Violetta sighs. "You're right," she says. Violetta picks up her purse and phone. "I'm going to the mall to find Claire." I smile. "That's what I wanna here!" Violetta opens the door. "Call me if you need me," she says before she shuts the door.

Wait... why am _I _still in here? Hanna and I have to plan our Christmas vacation to make it even better than the last one. It may be impossible, but it's worth a shot.

Claire

I follow Christina into Justice to look for some Christmas clothes. I look over towards the back. Dresses? Yes, because _everyone_ in the north wears dresses during the winter. Sarcasm. Just one of my many talents. I look down at my bag I kept from Subway. It was a bag that was cartoonish, for lack of a better word. On a piece of wood it says JUST WEST OF WEIRD. Gravity Falls.

I kept the bag for Violetta, because I know how much she loves Gravity Falls. Inside the bag are stickers that look like jewels. She told me Mabel bedazzled her face with jewels once. Whatever that means.

Christina looks at some Christmas sunglasses. "How do you like these?" she says. She does the thing Maddie does when she asks Liv which glasses look better. What?! NO! I never said anything! _You heard nothing._ "I'd have to say... the ones with presents on them," I say.

"That's what I thought!" She puts down the pair of sunglasses with tiny Santas on them. Christina took 12 dollars out of her Coach purse. She seriously must be loaded! Coach purses are expensive! Unless it's a fake. But trust me, they look just as good.

As Christina payed the person at the register, I looked out the clear glass doors of Justice, and saw... VIOLETTA?! OH MY GOD! "Have a nice day," I heard the girl at the register say wholeheartedly. She must really like her job. "What are you so excited about?" Christina says. She puts her new sunglasses inside her purse. "Oh my god, I just saw-"

"That girl?" Christina says pointing to Violetta. "Yeah," I say. "I heard her talking about you at school a few days ago," she says. "She called you lame, stupid, and a loser."

This is news to me. "WHAT?!" Christina looked slightly confused. "You didn't know?" I just stand there, but I'm pretty sure my actions speak for themselves. "Dude, I've got it on tape and everything."

She presses the play button on her phone. You here the voice of my friend say,"Claire is so lame. She's so stupid, something tells me she's going to get straight F's on her report card. What a loser." Tears form in my eyes. How could she say those things?! I thought we were best friends, but I guess we're not!

Christina gives me a look of sympathy. "Are you okay?" My hands tremble. "I need to be alone..." I say and I walk out of Justice. I've never been so sad at a mall.

Christina

You really think Violetta said that? If you do, you're as dumb as a rock. If you didn't, good for you. But I still don't like you. You see, there are a lot of Gravity Falls haters, including me. Most people just hate the show for no reason, but not me.

Do you want to know why I hate it? To bad. It's to early for me to be spilling secrets. Whatever. Once I get a bunch of the haters, and the people of Gravity Falls (when they find out the show made them look bad) who are like the villains in the show, it'll be easy to destroy Gravity Falls and the Fallers. Well, not destroy them. Erase any memory of them. I guess I'll just send them to another universe. I'm to nice.

**Aria and Hanna. If you've ever watched Pretty Little Liars (Or in my case, read it) you've caught the reference.**


	3. The Heck?

**It's a special New Year's update! I can't believe it's 2014! Get ready to erase 2013 when you write the year. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's really long and I wrote it in a day. I haven't written the 4th chapter yet, but it's only because I'm to lazy, but I'll have it up in a little over a week at most. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Do you like the new summary? The other one was kind of confusing, so I thought I'd just redo it. I mean, I still don't like the summary that much, but it's definitely better than the last one, am I right?**

Violetta

I walk quickly around the mall. Forever 21? No. The food court? No. The mirror maze? No. Justice? N- wait yes!. I see Claire with some brunette in Justice. The brunette points to me. They see me! The girl (whose name I don't know) then takes out her phone and plays a recording. I look at Claire, and even though I'm far away, I see her face get red. She looks on the edge of tears.

What the hell is going on? I step on the escalator ASAP. I've got to know what's going on. That weird girl better not be being a bully to _my_ friend or else she'll feel my knuckles against her face. Or maybe I should get a jar of Nutella and throw it at her. If only I had some. Bummer.

_This is NOT the time to think about Nutella out of all things,_ I think. As soon the escalator gets all the way down to the floor, I rush over to the next escalator. But I don't even bother waiting to get to the top floor. Ain't nobody got time for that! I just run up the stairs, but they're moving so they kind of give me an extra boost.

But I'm to late. I don't see Claire. All I see is that girl she was talking to staring at me. "Who do you think you are?!" I yell at her. She tries to look innocent. I don't know if she is bad at acting or if it's the fact I _saw_ her with my own eyes make Claire cry, but I'm not falling for it one bit. "Don't even try it with me, missy," I say.

I sound like a parent scolding her child after she broke something, and that kid is trying to give her a stupid excuse. Then again, it's kind of what's happening here. "What did you do to make Claire cry?!" I yell again. "You mean telling her the truth is so bad?" she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Well, let me show you," the strange girl says taking out her phone. This can't be good. Is it what I think it is?

She presses play on the white iPhone. "Claire is so lame," I hear my voice say. "She's so stupid, something tells me she's going to get straight F's on her report card. What a loser."

My eyes widen. "I never said that!" I say. How did she even get my voice? I've never seen her before in my life! "Then how did I get the recording?" she says and she smirks as if she's accomplished something. "You've practically read my mind," I say.

"You know what, I don't have time for you. I'm gonna go find Claire." The girl (who I now hate even more) stuffs her phone back into her purse, and puts her hands on her hips. "You _seriously_ think she wants to talk to you?" She stifles a laugh. "Whatever you think, Gravity Geek."

Did she say what I just think she said? "Gravity Geek?" I didn't mention Gravity Falls did I? I'm assuming Claire told her. I never took the time to look, but I glance at her purse and on it is written in pink letters _Christina. _So that's her name.

"Listen, Christina," I say. But she just walks off. You know what, I'm just gonna find Claire. I bounce down the escalator. I've got to get to her before she leaves! I've lived in Boring, Oregon all my life, and I still can't find my way around this mall very well. Probably because I don't come here very often.

I look at the map. I try to find a dot captioned "You're here". As soon as I find it, I see that I'm halfway through the mall. Thank the lord I'm a fast runner. Legs, get ready for the ultimate test. I run to the door as fast as I can,and I don't bump into anyone! That's skill.

I pant... and pant... and pant. Pant. I've always found that a funny word. Just a few seconds after I reach the glass door, Claire comes down with her face as red as a fire truck. By the way, that firetruck caught on fire with it's siren on.

"What do you want?" she says. Well, at least she's talking to me. "I'm just wondering what happened back there," I say. Honestly, I don't trust what Christina said what happened. So far, she's a bitch.

"Like you wouldn't know. I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" says Claire. Okay, so Christina was telling the truth. But can you blame me for not trusting her. "I never said a word of that!" I say, hopefully persuading her to listen to me, and realize I'm telling the truth. But no. "Lies!"

Ugh! I toss my head back in distress. "What makes you think I would say that?" I ask her. "Uh, you realize you've been avoiding me lately and well... that fight earlier just supports my theory that you really do hate me, and that these 5 years have been nothing but a stupid lie."

Well, she has a point. But it's still not true. "Okay, I admit, you're right about those things," I say. "Of course I am," she mumbles under her breath. I had no idea she was so stubborn. Our friendship wasn't very restrained until now, and we didn't have any enemies, so I never got the chance to see this side of her. Until now.

"But I never said any of those horrible things about you," I say. "And you barely even know Christina! How do you know you can trust her? You've known me for 5 years!"

Claire shakes her head back and forth. "Nowadays, I wish I could trust you like I used to." She she pushed open the door and walked out.

Claire

I can't believe her! What a liar! I know for a fact that she said that! Why else would she have been avoiding me? You know, besides the other obvious reason, Gravity Falls. I sit on the sidewalk and call my mom to pick me up. It shouldn't take her so long. She's only about 10 minutes away.

"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say from beside me. "Hey," I say. Christina sighed. I didn't see her come out the front door. Is there a back entrance I don't know about?

I'm wearing my flouncy red dress and my red wedges, and that's basically all. "Whatcha waiting for?" Christina says. "Oh and by the way, I saw the whole thing between Vio and you." She had to add that topic. "It's nothing. We've just been growing apart."

Christina pulls me into a surprising hug, but I hug back anyways. I really need one after that. "You know, Violetta actually came and talked to me," she says. Really now? "What'd she say to you?"

"Well, she called me a best friend stealing jerk and then... well..." Christina began to say, but then she dug in her purse. Then she pulled out the sunglasses with presents on them. The lens were out and the glasses broke in half. Whoa, I never knew Vio could be so jealous. My eyes widen.

I gasp. "And they were so cute!" "I know right!" says Christina. Oops! Forgot to text my mom! I pull out my red iPhone. Hey weird! Christina has a white iPhone, Vio has a blue one, and I have a red one! We're the American flag!

Stop that Claire! You're not friends with Vio anymore. "You're a good friend," I tell Christina. "Wanna hang out more?" She smiles. "I'd love that!"

"Wanna meet at the mall tomorrow in the food court? Same table."

Christina thought about it. "Hmmmm... sure! I'd love that!" I was beginning to feel better. I didn't need Violetta. Christina will be a much better best friend that she ever was.

I look in front of me to see my mom pull up in front of the mall. "I've got to go," I say. "See you tomorrow!" I wave goodbye to my new friend and sit in the front seat. "What'd you do at the mall today?" my mom asks. "I made a new friend."

"Well, that sounds nice. Who is she?" I point out the window. "That girl." She looks out the window. "Who? I don't see anyone." I raise an eyebrow. I look out there window.

Christina was gone.

**Weird... don't worry guys, Dipper and Mabel are gonna turn up soon. I honestly have no clue how long this story is gonna be, but all the chapters are at least going to be 900 characters, so don't expect many short chapters! I write fast too, so that's a plus! Happiness! And chinchillas. That's what happens when I read Spooking into Gravity Falls. Dude, I'm just now recognizing the reference! Because Falling into Gravity Falls! Keep in mind, Spooking into Gravity Falls was NOT continued. I repeat NOT continued, so I wouldn't go reading it unless you want a cliffhanger that lasts forever. lol You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. I'm talking about clicheusername1234, so if haven't read her stories...**

**1. You barely understood what I was just talking about.**

**2. Go read her stories! (No, you don't have to, but I highly recommend them!)**

**P.S. I don't own Justice,Forever 21, or Gravity Falls.**


	4. Weird Coincidence

**I just read the reviews. Seems like you guys hate Christina too. Yeah she's a b*tch. Please excuse my language. I can't help it. I looked at the views, and this story hasn't gone very far, views wise. Sadness! But I'm gonna finish it anyway because I think the idea for this is kind of original. I only know the basic stuff in my mind. I just pretty much go along with it. It's easier for me to do it like that. Man, I write the longest, and most pointless author's notes. But on the bright side, I have more words. Happiness! But seriously, I don't have many views. I'm writing this January 2nd, so it's probably because people were so busy yesterday. But I'm also sad that Meow is going up for adoption! I'm asking GravityFallsMD why, but I'm not gonna publish it of course. Man, I can rant for a long freaking time. To the story!**

Hanna

"Let's start," says my best friend taking out a blue pencil and a blank piece of notebook paper. "What should we write down first?" I look up to the ceiling. We did a lot last year. We went on a shopping spree, had a sleepover, and went to an indoor pool. The indoor pool was my favorite.

My best friend, Aria, and I look kind of look alike. She has intense brown eyes, but mine are a hazel, and you can barely tell the difference. Her skin tone is slightly darker than mine, but the thing we really have in common is our hair. It's literally the exact same. Our hair is a dark brown and is short and wavy.

I hear the song "Teenage Dream" start to play. I pick up my phone, and it's my older sister. She's not technically my sister. Not by blood, thank goodness. I swear she's crazy. "Who is it?" asks Aria, not looking up from the piece of paper. "It's just my big sis checking up on me," I say as I flip open the black cellphone. "Okay."

I walk into the other room. "Hey Christina," I say and I hold the phone up to my ear. "What do you need?" I don't hear a reply. "Hello?" I finally hear,"Sorry I was talking to my friend." I sigh with relief. "Thank goodness. You weren't picking up so I was like 'Where'd she go'." I laugh at my own joke, even though it wasn't very funny. At all.

"I was just calling to check up on you," Christina says. "Where are you?" "At my friend Aria's house. We're making a-" I begin to say before she cuts me off. "Don't care. Bye now!" Christina says in a singsong tone. The phone makes a _Beeep_ sound, meaning she hung up.

I toss my head back. "Ugh, sisters."

Violetta

How could Claire _actually _believe I said that? It wasn't even clever. I mean, if Christina was going to fake to Claire that I said those things about her, the least she could do is make it clever. Is it so hard?

Okay, I know this is the least of my worries, but still! And how could Claire think I said that? How did Christina even get me saying that? I may have seen her around the halls of school, but that's it. I take a big bite of out of my sub. Subway is awesome. "And even better now that they now have these cute little Gravity Falls bags," I think aloud. I talk to myself. Deal with it.

I check the time on my phone. _4:00_, it reads. I should be getting home by now. Dinner is at five. I stash my phone into my purse. My mom is probably still at work, and I can't leave my sister alone at the house. She and I get along, so we agreed if I left her alone, and mom didn't catch me, she wouldn't spill. We're both totally fine with it.

That's how you know when you've got a good little sister. I walk through the glass double doors of the mall, and sigh as I begin to walk home. My house is only a few blocks down, but in this cold, it's pure torture. But I learn to live with it.

I take out my phone and IM Claire, with the small hope of a reply.

_ALWAYSVIO:_ _You there?_

Well, who knew? She replies after about 4 minutes. Considering how mad she is at me, I didn't think she'd talk to me again whatsoever.

_CLAIREBEAR:_ _Leave me alone._

_ALWAYSVIO: I never said those things!_

No reply. I look down and put my phone into my purse. It was going to take a lot of convincing to get Claire on my side. And what's with Christina anyway? And how'd she get my voice on her phone?

Ugh, so many questions that need answering... Hey, that reminds me of... You guessed it, Gravity Falls. I'm more obsessed than I thought. But at least it doesn't really harm me. Then again, it does harm my social life. You just saw exhibit A.

Sighing, I open the door to my house. "Hey," says Aria and her best friend Hanna. "Hey," I reply at I flop down on the couch. "Have you guys got anything written down yet?" Aria and Hanna exchange glances. Hanna sighs in defeat. "Nope, nothing yet."

I give them a hopeful smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something." I stand back up, and walk into my bedroom. "I just wish I could think of something to do about Claire," I say, distressed.

**I didn't even think that this chapter would be long. I thought it was just gonna be a shorter chapter! But nope! I've reached one thousand words! Also, I just decided to try to do an IMing format. Which is weird, because I honestly have no earthly idea what IM is! XD**

**UPDATE: Omg, weird! I just posted a review to Chapter 2 of The Faller Force by clicheusername1234 announcing that I probably wasn't going to be able to update this today, because Manage Stories was going rogue. I love saying that. But seriously?! _Now_ you work. Now I feel guilty for posting a kind of pointless review! Fanfiction annoys me sometimes. **


	5. She Changed Her Mind

**I just realized how weird the word sorta is. I mean, think about it. Yesterday, I thought it was Sunday, but it was actually Saturday! I spent all of my Saturday thinking it was Sunday. Worst Saturday ever. Lol no, not really. I'm hoping to do a Q&A and a Truth or Dare if my story gets enough views. Hopefully, I get 600 views by the time I post this, because at my time (I'm writing this January 5) it's only got around 200 views. Every time I don't get to my goal and post a new chapter, the number for views needed gets higher. I'm hoping that made sense. Now, without further ado, Chapter Five of Jealousy She Changed Her Mind! **

Claire

I open up the microwave and press the 1,4, and 5 buttons. I press down the Start button, and I can hear the machine turn on and light up on the inside. "Honey," my mom says. "Yes?" I call. No reply. "Yes?!" I repeat. No reply. I walk out of the red and white kitchen and groan. I hate it when parents do that.

After that fight with Violetta, I began to regret it. I have known her longer, so why did I trust a random girl who walked up to me? Well, now I feel like a jerk. Plus, Christina probably got her voice while walking down the hall or something like that.

My mom's room is covered in all kinds of fabric, like cotton and polyester. She likes to design clothes, but not lots of people buy them. But designing is more of a hobby for her. Her actual job is in the cosmetics area. She kind of switches around what she's actually doing. Sometime it's hair and sometimes it's nails and sometimes it's makeup. It's also hard to keep track.

Jane Cora was definitely a confusing woman. She redyed her hair at least once a week, and I honestly don't know her real hair color. She didn't have a certain style of clothes. She just bought whatever she thought looked good. Most the time, her top wouldn't match her shoes or her pants. She never wore jeans or skirts. She'd occasionally wear dresses though.

"What is it?" I ask her after my internal dialogue in which I described the her crazy clothing choices. Today, my mom wears a galaxy themed outfit. Her top was black and covered with a transparent shade of purple going across. Little tiny white spots, which were supposed to be stars, were on top of everything. She wears matching loafers and... ohmigod, why in the galaxy would she wear knickers?

Knickers are things that you don't want to know exist. They're these baggy shorts that tuck up above the knees. They're literally what kids on the streets would wear during the 1930's. They're hideous. Then her talking pulled me away from the attention of her outfit. "At the mall, you were acting kind of strange. Everything okay?" I nodded. "Yeah."

She shrugged. "Okay then." I thought it was the end of the conversation until I remembered something. "Hey Mom, is it okay if I go over to Violetta's?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes usually don't work on people, but they do on my Mom, so I'm in luck. She let's out a long sigh and just says,"Sure."

I smile. I've got to tell her that I was wrong! I just hope it ain't to late! Maybe I should bring her some Nutella to help convince her? No duh! She loves Nutella and so do I. If you don't, go see a therapist. It's so yummy and chocolaty and you could just eat it all the day through... Sorry, trailed off there. Obviously.

As I shut the door behind me, I walk into my own room. It's pink mainly, but there are red hearts all over everything. Let me guess. You think it's because I'm boy crazy like Mabel? Now you're thinking, "Gasp! She did watch the show!" No, Violetta told me.

But no, I'm not a boy crazy freak. I just like hearts, that's all. I slip off my red wedges and replace them with crimson sneakers. If you're gonna ride a bike, you can't wear wedges. Learned that the hard way. Long story short, ouch.

I sit down to sit my tie shoes. Whoa, I've got to clean my room! Later. I sit on my bed instead and begin to tie. As soon as I'm finished, I head downstairs, into the garage, and to my bike. I grab my iPod. Hmmm, what song should I listen to? Teenage Dream? Goodbye? I find a totally cliche song. Perfect. I press play.

_Yo, my best friend,best friend til the very end_

_Cause best friends,best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark_

_ I'll be the bright light to guide you_

Smiling, I do a little dance before hopping on my bike.

_'Remember the time-time-times sneakin' out the house_

_All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo-do_

I begin to peddle out of the driveway and onto the sidewalk, bobbing my head to the beat. I should be at Vio's soon. Probably when this song is over.

_Laughing so damn hard  
_

_Crashed your dads new car  
_

_All the scars we share  
_

_I promise, I swear  
_

This describes my friend with Violetta so perfectly. Besides the fact that it was an old car. Hey, it just started going backwards! Did I mention the we both have scars from it?

_Wherever you go just always remember  
_

_That you got a home for now and forever  
_

_And if you get low just call me whenever  
_

_This is my oath to you_

How can you not love this?

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car sing sing singing our song_

_Rocking in the building, tear it down like we're King Kong_

_And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong_

_You got a best friend? Sing, sing along_

Man, I hope Violetta was here to sing with me!

_Laughing so damn hard  
_

_Crashed your dad's new car  
_

_All the scars we share  
_

_I promise, I swear  
_

You should seriously hear us laugh. We're like a couple of hyenas.

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I'll never let you go_

_Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Just thought that you should know_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

I can't help but to hum along with the catchy tune.

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

As if on cue, I arrive at Violetta's right as the song ends. Weird... what a cliche move! I laugh at myself like a mentally crazy person. Some boys across the street give me weird glances. "What are you looking at?" I yell at them. They just roll their eyes and turn away. I've done my job.

The door makes a _knock, knock! _sound as I lightly tap my knuckles onto it. Violetta's little sister's best friend answers the door. I think her name is Hanna. "Hey... uh, Hanna is it?" I ask her. She looks confused. "Uh... yeah?"

"Can I come in?" I say like it should be obvious. I barely know this girl. I'm lucky I actually knew her name. I step inside and Aria is sitting on the floor with an empty piece of notebook paper. "Whatcha working on?" I say. She looks up to me and says,"Hey Claire! Hanna and I are making a list of things to do over Christmas break." I make an O shape with my mouth then laugh nervously. "Well, you're doing good... kinda..."

Before she can say anything else, I escape the awkwardness by walking out of the living room and to in front of Violetta's door. _Let's hope this works,_ I think and I open the door.

**Cliffhanger! I do not own Oath. **


	6. Mission Impossible: Part 1

Claire

I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I hear. I'm assuming that she'll be really mad to see me. Violetta might tell me to get out or die in a hole. I'm just expecting an angry reaction.

Long story short, I stand corrected. Violetta jumps from her chair and tackles me with a hug, causing me to drop the jar of Nutella. "Oh my gosh, did you come over to tell me you changed your mind? Did ya, did ya, did ya?!" she says as she goes into what she calls Dory Mode. "Whoa, how'd you know?" I ask. She shrugs. "I was just hoping."

Violetta smiles wide. "Well, I forgive you," she says. I return the wide smile. Then of course, we hug. We're besties so we hug when we make up, and it's cliche. But we freaking love it. We pull away and I say,"Did you notice anything weird about Christina?"

The brunette nods her head. "Whew, I thought I was the only one!" I say. "Same," says Violetta. "I'm assuming you _didn't _break Christina's new sunglasses?" Violetta looks at me and I already know the answer. She says,"I don't even know what you're talking about." "That's what I thought," I say.

After a moment of silence, Violetta speaks up. "We need a plan," she says and a light bulb might as well as illuminated above her head."A plan for what exactly?" I ask her.

"A plan to find out what Christina's hiding. Duh!" she says jokingly. I slap my forehead."Duh!" I tell myself aloud. "So let's think."

Violetta

Besides sharing a jar of Nutella, Claire & I have been sitting on the floor doing nothing but trying to think about how to find out what in the dreamscape is wrong with Christina. "Oh!" I say jumping up and it feels like a light bulb illuminated over my head. "I've got something!" I say. Claire gives me a sarcastic look. "Really? I didn't even noticed!"

"Well, now you do!" I say pretending that there was no sarcasm in her voice. "The idea is so perfect," I brag. "You're a genius. Now tell me the plan!" says the blonde who remains on the floor. I describe the plan to her, and she brightens up. "It _is _perfect!" she says as she jumps up like I did, but she claps her hands. "I told you I'm a genius!" I say flipping my hair mockingly.

"Oh man!" I say in distress. "I just realized that there's one flaw in my plan!" Claire gives me a sassy look. "Not so genius now, are ya?" I smile. This is why we're best friends.

"I have to watch my sister tomorrow!" I say. Then why don't you just bring her along? We need all the help we can get," Claire says. I shrug. "I guess so," I reply. "But what if she doesn't want to?" She didn't even need to think about it. "Say you'll give her a candy bar in return," she says. She continues. "And maybe she can bring Hanna along."

I shrug. We can only hope. "Let's go ask them now. We don't want any last minute disagreements," I say. Calire replies,"Agreed."

Aria

I just sit there, tapping my pencil. "Ugh, I can't think of _anything_," Hanna says. "Let's just try to think of stuff tomorrow," I say. "We're getting nowhere right now. Besides, we might be able to think of something in the meantime."

Hanna gets up. "Maybe, maybe not," she says and grabs her purse. "Wait!" I hear 2 certain BFF's say. Hanna and I turn around and we see Claire and Violetta standing behind us. We see excited looks on their faces. I haven't seen Violetta this excited since Gideon Rises premiere. We fangirled so much. If the fangirling was dust, people would be sneezing all the time... You see what I mean when I say that I suck at inner dialogue?

"We need your help," Claire says. "We're going on something we like to call Mission Impossible," my older sister explains. Hanna puts her hand on her chin. "Tell me more." Claire and Violetta glance at each other and grin. They turn their attention back to us.

"Well, we have to find out some secrets to this girl,Christina-" Claire begins before she is cut off my Hanna with a shocked look. "Christina?!" she says. Well, this just took a strange turn. "I have a sister named Christina!" she exclaims. We all look shocked. "She really weird and stuff," she says. "That's all I need to hear," says Violetta.

Hanna and I chuckled. "So what can we do ya for?" I say. "We'll explain later," Violetta says. "But long story short, it's kind of like a spy mission I guess." I smile. "Say no more sister, we're in!" I say. "We've got to write this donw!" Hanna says. "Good idea," I say and I pick up the pencil and paper next to me. _Go on a successful spy mission, _I write.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask.

**This was a shorter chapter because I'm honestly just trying to get the basic stuff down. I did this all in like 1 hour though,so I'd call this a productive day. I even threw a cliche name in there! By the way, I'd like it if you wished me a happy birthday, because it's my birthday! 14 baby! Okay, this feels so weird because I'm writing this the Saturday before my birthday, but I'm posting this on my birthday. And can't you wait to find out the plan. This is probably gonna be in 3 parts. I'm so happy I wrote this so early. Now, I don't have to hurry to finish this the day I'm updating. I can just relax after school on my birthday.**


End file.
